Coffee Stains and Bullet Scars
by scullyseviltwin
Summary: Josh spills some coffee and Donna sees the scar.


Title: Coffee Stains and Bullet Scars  
  
Author: ScullyAsTrinity  
  
Category: Angst  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: Very much not mine.  
  
Summary: Josh spills some coffee and Donna sees the scar. Kinda fluffy.  
  
[Coffee Stains and Bullet Scars]  
  
"I'm not taking off my shirt."  
  
"Josh, come on, stop being so childish, take off your shirt." Not five minutes before, he had spilled a full cup of coffee all over himself while walking with CJ through the bullpen. It had caused resounding applause. Because Josh was an ego maniac, he took a bow, allowing the liquid to run off of his shirt and onto Bonnie's paper, who had started the clapping.  
  
"Not with you here Donna." Truthfully, he was very uneasy about actually undressing in front of her. True, she had taken care of him after he had been shot and true, he had once taken her pants off in front of her but this was completely different. This was his skin, his naked skin. He would technically be getting naked for his assistant.  
  
"Josh, I'm a big girl and-"  
  
"Donna, I didn't put an undershirt this morning." He hadn't, because the shirt was very thick and dark blue and he didn't think he would need one. Thinking fast, he opened his bottom left hand drawer for an undershirt that he had placed in there a few months ago for situations such as this. Then he realized that a situation like this had already arisen previously and his fault-proof plan did indeed have it's faults because he forgot to replace the shirt. He silently cursed himself.  
  
"I hardly see that as an issue. I have seen many a male chest before and-"  
  
"Yes, but you've never seen my chest, and I just don't think it's appropriate."  
  
"Josh, CJ was walking around with no pants on, I hardly think that this is inappropriate. Now take off your shirt."  
  
"Donna, I love it when you talk dirty." Not that he had heard her talk dirty before but he was sure that if he did that he would love it.  
  
"Josh!" She whined, grating on his nerve, as always.  
  
"Hang on, shut the door first of all."  
  
"I highly doubt your 'naked chest' is going to have any effect on anyone who walks by." She shuts the door and returns to where she was standing before. Josh begins to unbutton his shirt but stops for a moment. He wonders what Donna's going to think. He wonders if his figure is going to put her off, but he eventually summons up the courage to peel the soggy fabric off of his skin.  
  
"Wait, you've seen 'many a male chest?' Just how many have you seen Donna?" His hands stilled on the last of two buttons and he looks at her. His lips quirked up into a smile and he tilted his head in the way he tends to do when he knows he 'has something' on someone and finds it rather amusing.  
  
"Enough to know that the sight of yours won't send me into a tizzy. Now, take. It. Off." Donna says.  
  
Josh smirked, and for a moment pretended to put on a haughty air. He puffed out his chest, and Donna blew an errant strand of blonde hair out her face and tapped her foot quite audibly on the office floor.  
  
"Oh calm the hell down. Get your panties out of a twist-"  
  
"Enough! Enough with the cliches!" She said, forcefully, but continued to tap her foot on the floor. Josh quickly undid the last three buttons on his shirt and tossed it to Donna. She stepped out of the way and let it fall to the floor. Quickly taking note of just the way Josh looked shirtless, she filed it away for a later time when she would remember and admire it. As he made his way towards her, the scar on his stomach caught the glint of the light.  
  
It was larger than she had expected, and it looked freshly healed although it had been put there over a year ago. Josh caught her looking at it and dipped his head a bit to get her attention. She looked up at him, and blushed, just slightly. Her pale blue eyes were somber as she remembered the fallout from the shooting.  
  
"I know I'm good looking, but you don't have to stare." He smirked, attempting to break the tension that had mounted. She tried to smile, but it failed miserably and died halfway up on her face.  
  
"I'm sorry, I've just never actually seen it before, I mean..." The rest of the words died on her lips. He felt the ned to reassure her, but felt the need to reassure himself as well. Awaken the realization that he was still alive, and he had alot more living to do.  
  
"It's just a scar." It wasn't just a scar, it was a reminder of the night that he almost died. It was a reminder that he was almost lost to her.  
  
"Yeah." She said, looking away.  
  
"Just another part of me you love." He smirked, rather sexually and winked at her.  
  
"Just like your receding hairline. Which I find quite endearing I might add."  
  
He turned around, and they fell back into their old routine. He slipped his arms through the sleeves of the shirt. "Just like I enjoy your large forehead." He mocked her. She pursed her lips and quirked her eyebrow at him. She tapped her foot a few times just to grate on his nerve.  
  
"You have staff in ten." She said, retreating.  
  
"Hopefully the next time I take off my shirt it will be under much more interesting circumstances."  
  
Josh ducked as Donna tossed his soggy shirt straight back at his face. 


End file.
